The Attack of Anubis
by Pillow-Niddo
Summary: When a modern Londoner accidentally falls into Narnia, things will not be as they seem. Before they know it, a foreign country is spying on them! And what's more, her best friends follow her in! What are the kings and queens going to do? Alt. summary in chapter 2.
1. Where It All Began

**Mikishami: Hi, people. Er... So... Uh, this is a story I made wrote with Pillow here. Hope you enjoy :P Well, I hope you enjoy it, because it took us several months to write it all! *yes, the story's almost finished. It's written down in a cute, little Green Apple notebook called 'Shortkid'***

**Disclaimer: If we actually owned Narnia, then Aslan would've been a pink unicorn and Peter a chipmunk :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

_Cornelia's POV_

I am running. Running as fast as I could, quietly. I am trying to hide from someone... He's coming nearer... and _splat!_

My mischievous 17-year-old best friend, Chase Crowe, shot another paintball at me. He laughed so hard his face turned red!

"Hahaha, _very funny_," I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Oh, come on, have a little fun. It'd been, like, _forever_ since I've had this much."

"Uh, you just got detention last week for pranking our Geometry professor."

Mr. Tallman is our Geometry professor. It's quite ironic because despite his name, Alvin Tallman, he is shorter than most of the boys in our class. Anyway, Chase pranked Mr. Tallman by putting some kind of _pink _coloring in his shampoo, making his hair, well... pink. Apparently, he didn't know about it before Matilda, our class goody-two-shoes and my close friend, told him. He was furious and gave Chase a 3-day detention; Chase tried to get away from it by saying, 'Pink is for men.' He failed. Chase got mad at Matilda for spoiling his prank. Oh, well.

Oh, where are my manners? My name is Cornelia Herring. I am a 16-year old girl, but I am turning 17 on September 20. My best friends are Chase and Olliver Crowe, twins who are completely and absolutely different from one another. Though their looks are similar (both with golden-yellow hair and sea green eyes), their attitudes are very different. While Chase is a prankster, Olliver is a shy, quiet boy who's always at the back of the room. But still, they are my best friends, and nothing will change that.

"I'm going to Olliver's room!" I shouted. "We'll be studying for the quiz tomorrow!"

"Okay!" Chase replied. "But as long as we'll plan a prank for Jerome later!"

While I was walking through the hallways of the Crowe residence, I felt a force pull at my feet. Shaking my head thinking it was my imagination, I ignored it and walked quickly to Olliver's room.

As I was about to open the door, I felt something again, only this time… it sucked me downwards. The last thing I heard was an unfamiliar voice before I slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Pillow-Niddo: Hey there, uh… Fanfiction readers! Like what Mikishami said, it's sort of a 'collab' story. This is my first story ever, like, the first one written on paper. Basically, Mikishami up there said all the words I would've said, too, if I were in her place. I deeply apologize if I'm not a humorous writer (heck, I could barely write anything remotely ****_funny_****), I'm more of an adventure writer. Mikishami's the one adding up all the humor and most of the romantic bits. So, see that space down there? Before you leave, please drop a comment or a suggestion on the 'Review' box. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**


	2. Ed?

**Pillow-Niddo: Hi there! This is a new update for y'all! Hope that you enjoy this chapter :) I hope it's better than the last time... Anyways, thank you for all of the follows and the reviews (if there are any) I'm so happy that I am finally posting chapter 2! Anyway, the real overview of the story's here:**

A modern-day Londoner went to visit her best friends' house, the Crowe residence, but there will be a twist of events as this girl falls to a pit and reaches Narnia...

**Mikishami: Yo, readers! Welcome back to the totally different and crazy version of Narnia.**  
**...**  
**I don't know what else to type anymore... oh forget it. Just... just read! I'm busy gobbling up my chocolate here!**

**Miki's Disclaimer [because Miki, due to her lack of brain cells, might forget to put this later]: Neither Miki nor Pillow-Niddo own Narnia. Why else would they be on , writing this story? And if they actually did own Narnia, they'd be filthy rich right now! Uh... but then again, they'd have to be over 100 years old...**

**Niddo's Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia. My brain's WAAAAAAAAAY too unimaginative for that wonderful world that C. S. Lewis created. Wish I was as creative as he was, though.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Lucy's POV_

I was in the library, reading The Creation of Narnia, when suddenly one of our wolf soldiers came in.

"Your Highness, I found a Daughter of Eve in the forest. She is unconscious, but I did not find any bruises or injuries," He said. "Please come with me, milady, she needs your help immediately."

"Okay, Grim," I agreed. "I will change into my outdoor clothes as fast as I can. Can you wait for me outside my room?"

"Very well, Your Highness; please get changed as soon as possible."

I ran into my room and quickly changed into a deep purple dress and Edmund's hiking boots (I _borrowed _them when he and Peter left to fix a problem up North). I fixed my hair into a ponytail and got ready to leave.

We rode towards the forest peacefully. Grim led the way. It took us about 2 hours to reach the human girl.

"Let's bring her to Cair Paravel," I told him. "It would be best to take her there. I will heal her, so the healer need not worry."

"As you wish, Your Majesty," Grim replied, hesitantly.

As we went out of the forest, I observed the girl. She has jet black hair and pale, clear skin. She looked about 5'6" and around Peter's age. I searched through her bag and found a tag that had the name 'Cornelia Herring' on it.

"We've arrived, milady," Grim informed me.

"Help me carry her to the infirmary," I ordered the wolf soldier.

Grim and some members of the wolf pack carried the girl into the infirmary. I searched her body for scars, bruises, broken bones, and etc., but found none. I left her on the bed and scampered back into my room before my siblings notice that I'm gone.

It was too late, though.

"Lucy! There you are! We thought someone kidnapped you or something," Susan said, worry etched into her pretty face.

Peter, still in battle armor, asked me suspiciously, "Did you go to the forest again?"

"…Yes. Sorry, Peter. Grim told me to go there because he saw a human girl," I answered guiltily.

"You should have told me or Susan!" was his reprimand.

"You were all busy. I was the only one doing nothing. And besides, you wouldn't have allowed me to go," I told him, in a polite manner.

I realized that Edmund was quiet this whole time. I followed his line of vision, and it was looking right at… my shoes (erm, _his _shoes, technically). I remembered that I was wearing his boots. I smiled sheepishly and he just chuckled. I was surprised by his reaction because Ed is not normally a peaceful, easygoing person.

I have only one question, though.

_Did Ed know about Cornelia?_

* * *

**_Miki: Annnd, that's about it for this chappie, I guess. Sorry it's so short! You can go ahead and blame Niddo here! *shoves Niddo onto the stage where everybody stares at her*_**

**_Niddo: *sweats uncontrollably* Uh... I have stage fright! And I'll explode if I'm not off the stage in 5... 4..._**

**_Miki: Uh-oh. *kicks Niddo offstage* I HOPE THAT TOOK CARE OF THE PROBLEM!_**

**_Niddo: *hits wall face-first* I think I lost my eye! It probably fell!_**

**_Miki: Oops. DON'T WORRY NIDDO, I'LL GET YOU TO THE HOSPITAL LATER! In about, uh, five minutes... or an hour, at least. I'm feeling lazy today. *ahem* Anyways dudes and dudettes, all 'ya hafta do is R&R, got it? If you do, I'll send you 5 boxes of chocolate when I have the time, which is never. My schedules packed; I have to go grocery shopping for chocolate then eat everything once I get out. And repeat the process. And- you know what, I'll stop talking/typing now._**


End file.
